contrasts
by sceneyfaith
Summary: summery inside...fred and george oc's


_Samantha and Andrea freeman lived in Florida with their foster mom but things happen .__ So they move to England with their grandparents. That means leaving all their friends at the Tallahassee institute for magicks(TIM).Sammie and Andie are both muggle-born both have a calm demeanor that is until you rile them up enough..when they come to Hogwarts during their 2__nd__ year so their in the same year as the twins, and what happens when they meet on the train and will chaos ensue?What house will the twins be in?. They are both have slight tans . Waist length Black hair with pale blue streaks.5' brown eyes. Slightly au.& oocnessAU=current time,and some slight twists that will be showed in do time. I'm bad at summaries sorry. Will be in third person pov._

"What?!There is NO way in this universe or the next that I'm staying in fricken' England!And how do you even know that she's are real grandmother!Why couldn't we have gone to live with them sooner?I mean why did we even have to go to Carol's?!"screamed Andrea.

"Andie,Andie. Calm down!Why can't we give this woman a chance? She already knows we're witches .So just stick with it. Anyway won't it be fun to go to Hogwarts?"her twin Samantha,was trying to reason.

"Ya, I guess Sam. Do you think they'll be ahead of us or behind?"

"Betcha your bottom dollar they'll be behind us."

"Ya, we're pretty darn smart"Suddenly they started laughing.

"Hey, hey Sam people are starting to look at us." said Andie in-between laughs gasping for breath

."Well duh. Andie, people are always looking at us. I mean we're hot."replied Sam. That just set them off again. And that's how a Mrs. Bolton found them.

"My goodness. Are you two Samantha and Andrea?My you look just like you mother when she was your age. Come here, come here. We need to hurry."

"Are you Mrs. Bolton?"the twins asked at the same time

"Yes, yes. I'm your grandmum dearies. Oh but you can call me Jan."And with that they walked out of the airport terminal. They took a cab to a little village, and got out."Well, come now we've got a short little walk to the cottage. We're neighbors with the most delightful little family. Seven kids I think, oh, and their wizards just like you two. Once we get you all settled in we can go visiting. They'll take you to Diagon Alley, to get your school supplies. Your going the second year?Yes?Good, they have twins going into the second year too. Oh look at me jabbering away like a bluejay. My, my. Tell me about yourselves, a grandmother can only get so much from letters."All this while the twins were looking around flabbergasted by what their grandmother was telling them.

"Well,"started Sam.

"We like about the same things, like..."continued Andie.

"Music especially rock and country"

"We also love to read"

"Ya, we were sorta considered nerds back at TIM,TIM is the Tallahassee Institute for Magicks. It's quite interesting,every state has a school for wizards and other magical beings. It's always in the capitol though."finished Sam.

"Interesting. Well here we are,home,sweet,home"A couple hours later after spending time catching up and getting their rooms all situated, they went outside and took a walk to the neighbors.

."They're the Weasley's, the house they live in they call it the Burrow. I and now starting you two,too usually come over every Saturday and have tea with their mum. Quite a busy woman."and with that she quit talking and they walked up the steps to knock on the door.

"MUM!Fred and George went through my stuff!"

"Ah well, mum it's not our fault ickle-Ronniekins left his door open""Ya, he was just asking us to go through his stuff,again."

"Quiet you three, Jan's here"And then the door opened. A stout woman with red hair came out and hugged Jan. She then stepped back and seemed to just notice the twins.

"Ah, Molly. Boy's up to the old tricks again?Anyway, these here are my grandchildren. Samantha and Andrea. They just got here from America."The twins were peering around Molly. Three red-headed boys were peering out at them."Well, come in. You'll have to meet everyone."And with that Mrs. Weasley ushered them all into the living room of the Burrow.

"BOYS!Get down here!You too Ginny,Arthur!"A bunch of people came into the living room all of them sporting the now signature red hair of the Weasley's.

"Hi, Mrs. Jan"they all but recited.".These are Jan's grandchildren. Samantha and Andrea. They'll be going with us to Diagon Alley. Fred, George. They'll be in their second year just like yourselves. Don't harm them in any way

."Sam and Andy, this is Mr. Weasley, Fred ,George, Charlie,Percy,Ginny,Ron and Bill. Bill graduated last year. Charlie's in his 7th year and Percy's in his 3rd year. Ginny's going to start in 2 years and Ron's going to start in one year..The twins will be with you. Now run along, get familiarized."The twins just looked at their grandmother and followed the many Weasley kids out to the yard.

"So your Americans?Which state are ya from?What's it like?Do you know which house you want to get sorted into?Gryffindor's the best!What kind of magical schooling did you have in America?Why are you with Jan now? Why'd ya dye streaks into ya hair?"they all seemed to ask at the same time

."Hey, we can't answer while your still asking questions can we?No. So to start. Yes, we're Americans. We're from Florida. One of the greatest!And it's AWESOME. Oh ya. Like a boss. We know all about the houses at Hogwarts and we want to get into either Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff. Cause' we're nice and smart. We went to TIM for our magical schooling. Tallahassee Institute for Magicks. We're with Jan because of family matters. We have streaks because we're not normal. Ha-ha, nah, we just liked 'em."And the twins high-five ed and sat on the ground.

"So, What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's 'orrible. They're always giving us essays and homework everyday. And if you don't do it you get detention. With Hagrid it's not to bad but Filch'll hang ya up by your toes,Mcgonagall has you practice human transfiguration on each other and Snape'll do the worst. Ya gotta help the bloody grease-mop make potions or grade or clean just bloody awful "said the red-headed twins.

"You shouldn't lie to the poor birds .Their just joking,"said Bill. Percy added

"Don't ever listen to these to nitwits. Well I'm going in."Andy looked at Ginny and said

"You poor chile' living with these all boys. Garwsh, I feel guilty havin' a sister now. Even if she tries to look like me. Don't blame the girl I am hot. So...What do y'all do round here?"

"I do not try to look like you, you try to look like me. I'm the better looking twin here."Sam broke in.

"Well I say I'm the better looking twin."told Fred,

"Nuh-uh. You ain't got nuthin on me"said George. They all looked to Ginny, Ron and Charlie.

"Well, bye."and off went Ginny and Charlie.

"So it's down to ickle-Ronniekins"Fred leered.

"Well come off it little brother."added George. Andie looked at them then said  
"I'll give ya your first kiss, not by your mama."

"Andie!That's not a good enough bribe. I'll give ya fifteen dollars."went Sam.

"What..What's a dollar?"asked Ron.

"Oh that's right you Brits don't have the same currency we do...Never mind."Sam concluded.

"Well I think it's the girls are the better looking twins sorry Fred, George. Can...Can I have my kiss now?"he asked turning almost the same shade as his hair.

"Oh ya sure"and Andie gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"There ya go."Fred and George started laughing and snorting. Just then they heard Jan and Molly calling.

"Well we're off"and the twins left a flustered looking Ron and two other twins laughing their heads off. They stepped out the door when they heard Molly asking what was going on.

_ everybody's just laughing_(break)_

well here it is reviews greatly appricited, constrtive critism, all that.


End file.
